


Declining Requests

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Fanfiction, M/M, Mentions of Alma, Oral Sex, Smut, mentions of Lavi, really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanda's phone call wakes Allen up, he just can't fall back asleep, at least not without a good night kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declining Requests

"Lavi it's four o'clock in the fucking morning. What could you possibly need?" Kanda was fuming and cursing himself for answering the phone in the first place. Then again if he didn't, Lavi probably would've called him repeatedly until he did. 

"Friends Yuu! I need friends!" The redhead practically whined through the phone's miniature speaker. Kanda gripped said device before taking a deep breath in attempt to console himself. 

"How high are you?" 

The redhead sighed. Of course he didn't mind smoking up every once in a while, but the other caught him lying about it once and came to the conclusion that he constantly did drugs. He was crazy enough to qualify as a crack head in the end. 

"Really Yuu!?" Lavi yelled from the other end. 

"Fine then, how drunk." 

"I am not-!... Okay, fine... But gimme a break! No, wait... Give your self a break, Yuu! Bring your fuck buddy-Alex? Adam..." He continued mumbling names that started with A before he eventually yelled "Allen! Yeah! Him! Get Allen and come hang with Alma and I!" 

Unable to suppress his anger any longer he hovered over the large red button on his touch screen device before pressing it and enjoying the quiet beeps signalling the end of the call. Angrily he placed the iPhone back on it's bedside table deciding it was safe to curse under his breath and grit his teeth. God damn Lavi and his annoying drunk calls. "That guy really needs a hobby." He mumbled before laying down and attempting to get comfortable. 

Silently rolling from his left side to the right one Kanda locked eyes with his previously mentioned "Fuck Buddy". They could possibly be more than that, except neither of them were entirely sure what was going on with their relationship yet. What they were sure about is that whatever they had consisted of a lot of fighting along with conversations fuelled only by sarcastic and witty remarks. Said interactions were usually followed by an angry sex session. 

Allen's half lidded eyes fluttered open further as he realized the black haired male was looking at him. 

"Hmmmmm," he moaned only half awake "what was that call about?". 

"Idiot friend of mine, he's drunk and partying with another one of my idiot friends." Kanda sighed again before laying down on his back. 

"Mhm... And you have no interest in joining them?" He questioned sliding his hands over Kanda's toned chest and clinging to the older male.

"Tch. Go back to sleep Moyashi." He tried to lift the pale fingers off his body but it proved useless as the other only clawed at his stomach in response. 

"Can't."

Kanda's hand moved up to the bridge of his nose, pinching hard before signing. "You were nearly falling asleep two fucking seconds ago!" He said in the process of laying down on his back. 

"Yeah, but now I need a bed time kiss." Allen smirked. 

"Not gonna happen." He said closing his eyes and trying to ignore the younger male.

"Then I'm not gonna let go~." Allen said tracing his fingers against Kanda's stomach. 

"Tch." He struggled slightly still trying to escape Allen's grip, before giving up and allowing him to do as he wishes. 

Which was fine for a while, Kanda lay in the same position as Allen ran his fingers up and down his black haired companion. Neither of them minded and it seemed like Allen was almost bored. Yet that's when it got worse. 

Since the current method wasn't working to get his attention, Allen switched his tactic from fingers to tongue. Kanda jerked in surprise when the pink muscle made contact with his smooth skin, only encouraging the other further. Smirking slightly Allen made eye contact with Kanda as he slowly dragged his tongue from it's current position to the older males waist band. 

"Hey, Idi-" Kanda's warning was cut short as Allen threw his leg over the other; now straddling him. 

"Common Kanda, just a little kiss, I know you're tired, so if you just give in then we can avoid this." Allen pushed his weight down onto his companion proceeding to slowly and painfully grind against his growing bulge. Kanda cursed under his breath, too stubborn to allow the younger to get his way. 

After another 5 seconds of teasing and only curses from Kanda, Allen figured it meant his request had been declined.

"Hmph, you can't even do such a simple thing for me Kanda, I'm offended. Oh well, I can still help you." He said referring to Kanda's growing erection. 

The older grit his teeth in response, not wanting to full out decline, but also refusing to admit that Allen's actions caused him to lust for the white haired boy. 

Slowly Allen slid Kanda's pants off, smirking at his partners evident need. He had a plan, he would make Kanda pay for not giving Allen what he wanted; he would get the same treatment. Allen finished his job og completely stripping the other, but before attending to Kanda's needs, he lunged for his mouth. 

"Mmpfh!"

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss dominated by Allen, who was keeping himself busy by holding the older's hips down. The action successfully kept Kanda from getting the delicious friction he so desired simply because Allen wouldn't allow it. The little tease avoided making contact with Kanda's erection at all costs still working at keeping the kiss alive; forcefully sucking on Kanda's tongue and moving their lips in uncoordinated movements. 

"Ah... Ha... Allen..." Kanda groaned in desperation when they separated still wanting more. 

"Hmmm, it appears, you would like something from me? What would happen if I, per say... Declined?" Allen muttered sadistically before leaning over and sucking on Kanda's nipple. 

"Shut the fuck up and suck me off." He snapped, very clearly fed up with Allen's games. 

His only response was to smile, then sigh, "Only because you asked so politely, dear Kanda." He removed his left leg, which was somehow still over Kanda, before positioning his mouth over the older male and sliding down so his face was above his manhood.

Of course, it took Allen a second to think of a plan, but once he did Kanda felt as though he was in heaven. The younger boy stuck his tongue out and began to massage Kanda's tip, then swirling it around the black haired boy's cockhead and dipping his head further down the shaft. 

Allen smiled devilishly, coming back up to suck lightly on his tip again and devour more pre-cum. Kanda moaned at the actions before looking down at the younger who smirked at the attention. Still working away, Allen made eye contact with Kanda and began bobbing his head up and down faster, now successfully deep throating. 

Kanda nearly came right then and there. In fact, he was close, only Allen could get the black haired male to cave in this quickly. 

"Ah... Ha... Ah. A-Allen... S-shit." He breathed out bucking his hips into the wet cavern earning him a dirty look from the hard working man. 

"Are you close Kanda?" Allen said bring his mouth up and down off of Kanda's cock. The small noise he made in response answered the question better than words would. 

Allen made a quick swoop down engulfing his entire cock in his mouth before pulling up and gripping Kanda's manhood. "That's too bad. No release for you." He smiled refusing to remove the painful grip. 

"Fuck!" He said, nearly in bliss before Allen stopped the euphoria.

"I'd be happy to continue, but I'll need you to do something for me first." Allen said before continuing to suck him off, sure it was nice but his restricting hand had yet to be removed, meaning he wouldn't get the release he so desired. "Interested yet?" He said licking around his hand.

"What do you want?" He said squirming and trying not to stutter. Allen pretended to think about it for a second, before ceasing his actions. 

"Beg." He simply stated then shrugged when Kanda's face dropped. 

"What?!" Kanda growled. "Like hell I'm gonna b-ahhhh." His eyes rolled back as Allen continued his sweet torture.

"Fine then, have it your way. I'll continue until you change your mind." 

"Godddddd... Allen..." Kanda said resisting the urge to scream. He could barely contain his intense feelings, let alone stop moaning. What made it all worse is that he knew there was no solution to his need. He either gave into Allen's petty request or suffered until he got bored.

"Come on Kanda. I know you can do it." He said tapping the poor dick against his tongue. 

"Fuck you Allen... Ah. Shit." He squirmed more, before sighing. "P-... Please?"

"You can do better than that." He scolded. 

"God dammit! What do you expect?!" He groaned feeling extremely fed up. "Please Allen!" He moaned when the other intensified his actions. 

"Ah. Fucking shit. Allen! P-please! Come onnnnn~!" Still no release. "Allen~." He groaned. "Allen. Please let me come in your hot fucking mouth. Ah! Swallow my cum like a little- ahh - whore - ah! Nya~!"

As soon as Allen removed his tight grip on Kanda's cock, hot liquid shot into the others mouth, some of it even leaking out.

Allen gave a perfect, open mouthed, view to the older as he swallowed all the cum in his mouth, then using his fingers to get what dripped out. 

"That wasn't that hard, now was it Bakanda?" Allen smirked licking his lips, "I did everything you asked so nicely for."

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda responded, very obviously embarrassed. 

"Okay~. I'll go to sleep now Kanda." Allen climbed back over to his side, not bothered even slightly by the previous events. He laughed a little before closing his eyes and dosing off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best fanfiction ever, or even a good one for that matter, but I've always really liked writing and so I'm going to share the messed up shit in my head. I hope you enjoyed but if you didn't... Sorry ;-;


End file.
